Eggman & Slade Unite
by Punching Bagg
Summary: Renewed. A warp hole created by Shadow allows Eggman to enter a new town Jump City, he meets Slade they join forces easily and create Project Spirt. Meanwhile Sonic Team and the Titans are not getting along as well and some fall in love, causing issues.


Eggman and Slade Unite

Chapter One: Jump City

A helicopter flew over the ocean one of the pilots turned to a dark figure sitting in a cage in the back.

"Don't worry freak we'll get you back to the military base so the can lock you up for another fifty years," He joked. The dark figure in the cage looked up at the two as they laughed at the red and black creature.

"Chaos control!" The dark hedgehog yelled he slammed out of the cage and threw the copter it shook off balance. He moved fast threw the sky so fast he ripped a hole threw the sky he landed skidding then finally stopping.

"What happen?" He asked walking around this town that was new to him. "Finally away from the humans."

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Rouge watched the TV, there was a woman reporting on the hole in the sky, "It seems that the infamous Dr. Robotnik Eggman has entered the hole that might known to be let to another world," the reported said. Soon after Metal Sonic entered the hole.

"We have to got to that hole, it could lead to another world. Eggman could put it in danger," Sonic said he stood up. "We can't let Eggman destroy some helpless town." The team ran out of his home and out to the hole, it stood over water Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles had to fly over their team to the hole they flew over and into it. The team landed out in the middle of a street they looked around at this new world.

"Wow look at this place," Tails said in amazement. The team looked around walking forward.

"Ok team we'll have to split up," Sonic explained. "Knuckles and Rouge you two can go up town, Amy and Tails you go down town, and I'll go alone. The team went in their different direction exploring the city and looking for Eggman.

Down around the darker parts of Jump City Shadow wondered around aimlessly he turned to see five heroes standing before him.

"Stop there!" Robin pointed a finer at him.

"Chaos control!" Shadow was gone in a instant.

"Were did he go?" Beast Boy questioned.

"He's quick, but we will find him," Robin grunted. The team ran along the street looking around for the black hedgehog, they were unable to find him but found two others. Knuckles and Rouge.

"Hey!" Robin yelled.

"Who are these people and where do they come from?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen them before," Robin whispered back.

"Who are they?" Rouge whispered.

"I don't know, but look at how they are dressed," Knuckles whispered back.

"Have you seen an Egg-shaped man around here?" Rouge asked the team.

"Who do you work for?" Robin yelled.

"No one!" Knuckles yelled.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled. "Don't let them get away." They all ran towards Knuckles and Rouge with their weapons ready to attack. The two looked at each other and just dug under ground escaping.

"Should we follow?" Beast Boy asked.

"It could be a trap," Raven mumbled.

"She's right," Robin agreed. "We may be able to follow them, but not directly." Raven used her powers to seek out them, the Titans ran towards the shore of Jump City and found the group. The two groups met they were feet across from each other.

"Don't move criminals!" Robin yelled.

"Oh god," Shadow mumbled.

"Who are these freaks?" Rouge asked. "And why are they following us?"

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled. The team charged at the Sonic Team. Sonic and his friends backed up as the team grew near and attacked. They fought bashing at each other, Robin stopped.

"Titan retreat!" When his team was clear he threw a smoke bomb around Sonic and friends.

"What is this?" Knuckles coughed.

"Knock out gas," Tails said then passed out. The team passed out on the ground.

Shadow groaned he opened his eyes and looked around, he was in a large room he was strapped down to a table with the other around him.

"What? Where am I?" He groaned. "Oh god…"

"What are you doing here and who are you?" Raven appeared in front of Shadow.

"I don't need this." Shadow grumbled angrily. Robin entered the room.

"Did you get any information?" He approached Raven.

"None, but I could invade his mind." Raven's eyes glowed as she entered his mind.

Raven was now in a dark world of Shadow's mind, she floated forward on a black trip of path. Meteors floated by.

"What are you doing here?" Raven turned to see Shadow. "You have no reason to be here."

"You work for Slade don't you?"

"…Chaos blast!" Raven was blown back and out to the real world.

"Raven!" Robin ran over to her.

"Sonic get up!" Shadow turned to Sonic. "Get up!"

"Sonic?" Robin whispered. He flipped out a communicator. "Cyborg you there?"

"Yeah Robin did you get anything?"

"Search Sonic, and any relations to Slade."

"Got it." Cyborg sighed out.

"Raven, are you ok?" Robin stood Raven up. "Did you get any information?"

"None," Raven groaned.

"Were not the villains here," Shadow said.

"What is Slade's next plan?"

"Who?" Shadow asked.

"Mm…" Tails moaned. "Were am I?"

"Hell," Shadow mumbled.

"Where…? Who are you two?"

"We are the ones asking the questions, now what is Slade's next plan?"

"Slade? Whose Slade?"

"These two idiots think we are the enemies," Shadow explained.

"Oh," Tails chuckled. "There must have been some sort of mix up. See we are looking for one of our foes that came through the warp hole in the sky." The Titan television came on first it was a scratchy screen of nothing. Slade then came on.

"Hello Titan, I can see you are getting along with the new visitors." Slade said calmly. "I am as well, my new assistant Dr. Eggman is helping with a new project. I just hope that you can stop him. Until next time, good bye titans."

"See we are the heroes here," Tails explained with a small chuckle. "The man he named Dr. Eggman is a mad scientist." Raven and Robin looked at each other skeptically they then looked over at Shadow and Tails.

"Why did you tell them of our plan?" Eggman was steaming.

"Don't worry," Slade said calmly. "This plan will work, the Titans and the Sonic Team will fall."

"Hm? I suppose nothing will stop us," Eggman agreed.

"Is the new project done?"

"In two days Project Spirit will be complete." Eggman laughed as he looked into a cylinder that contained a white and red hedgehog wires were connected to his body.

The two teams had little trust for each other and constantly argued with each other, Tails and Cyborg with new inventions, Sonic and Robin about new battle plans, Rouge kept her distance from Starfire, Knuckles and Beast Boy were at it about respect and honor. But only Shadow and Raven seemed neutral or they both ignored each other's existence, they never even bothered with looking into each other's eyes.

"No it's not! That won't even work!" Tails slammed down a wrench on the worktable.

"It wont work any other way!" Cyborg yelled.

"Connecting the red cord to the blue cord will just limit the power!" Tails pointed down to the machine they were working on.

Meanwhile Sonic and Robin where in Robin's room yelling at each other about what to do about Slade and Eggman, and what their new plan might be.

"A head on strike?" Robin yelled. "That could lead us into a trap!"

"Then what do you suggest?" Sonic yelled.

"A sneak attack is best."

"And when should we attack when their plan is done?"

"Slade will be expecting us to attack now, he'll be waiting!"

"There's only one way to do this!" Sonic yelled. Rouge sat on the couch watching TV; Starfire was floating next to her continually asking questions.

"The mall?" Starfire asked.

"No," Rouge grumbled.

"A show?"

"No."

"Manicure?"

"No."

"Pedicure?"

"No." While they went back and fourth at that Knuckles and Beast Boy stood outside the tower talking as the water brushed up against the island.

"It's all about respect and knowing your place," Knuckles said calmly with his arms crossed.

"Dude?" Beast Boy said sourly. "So all you do all day is protect a diamond?"

"It's much more than that, Best Boy. I'm the last of my people, guarding the Master Emerald is a huge responsibility, I can't let anyone take it."

"Rough." Beast Boy laughed. "No games? Meeting friends? Having fun?"

"No time for fun, if I let my guard down for a second some annoying bat could get it."

"What?"

"Oh…nothing, I meant anyone could get it if I looked away from it, even a second."

Shadow walked down the hall and down to the couch were Starfire still asked Rouge, but Rouge still refused. Shadow sat down and watched whatever Rouge was watching, Raven floated in and sat down near Shadow, she was reading.

"What a headache," Shadow mumbled.

"I agree," Raven mumbled.

"What?" Shadow turned to Raven.

"We should be getting along and stopping Slade and Dr. Eggman. But everyone is just arguing."

"I've never seen these morons fight like this, Sonic usually gets along with everyone."

"I guess it's just my team then, after the incident with a member who betrayed us we haven't been doing good." Funny how they could keep a conversation without yelling, unlike the other who dislike the person closest to them; later that night the tower was sleeping everyone had a place to sleep.

Early in the morning Raven woke up to make some tea. She started it in a few minutes she was sitting at the table and drinking it, Shadow came through the door and sat down across from her.

"Where were you?"

"Out on my run," Shadow breathed. "Sonic would usually come along but he has a fear of water."

"How did you get across?"

"I flew across with my air skates." After Shadow's comment there was an awkward silence Raven drank her tea, and Shadow sat in his seat thinking. A blue metal hedgehog scaled the wall he looked down at the window he hung upside down peeking in at Shadow and Raven.

"Subject: Shadow the Hedgehog. Mother: None. Father: Black Doom. Creator: Professor Gerald Robotnik. Height: 3ft 3in. Weight: 77lbs. Powers/Abilities: Super Speed." Metal then looked over at Raven.

"Subject two: Raven Roth. Mother: Angela. Father: Trigon. Height: Unknown. Weight: Unknown. Powers/Abilities: Magic." His eyes turned white as he used x-ray for searching for Sonic.

"Subject three: Sonic the Hedgehog. Mother: None. Father: None. Height: 3ft. 3in. Weight: 77lbs. Powers/Abilities: Super Speed. Mission: Destroy. I've got you now." Metal Sonic smashed through the window. He zoomed past Raven and Shadow down the hall. He came through the door of the training room where Sonic and Robin were.

"Metal Sonic!" Sonic turned to his evil counterpart.

"You are no longer Sonic, I am," Metal Sonic shot out missiles out of his fingers at Sonic, Sonic jumped to the side, Robin threw some smoke bombs at Metal. Metal sucked it up, Robin was coming down on him as he did, Metal then blew a rocket Robin he was blown back. Sonic attacked Metal with a homing attack, Metal was thrown back into a punching he fell over. Sonic ran up and punched him in the face, Metal grabbed Sonic and threw him through the solid wall.

Raven and Shadow came through to where Robin was; they three of them came down to where Sonic and Metal fell down. Metal held Sonic underwater.

"Help!" Sonic was waving his arms and legs manically. "Ff! Somebody!"

A black ball come up above the surface and by the others, Sonic was on his hands and knees coughing and spitting up water. Metal Sonic disappeared into the water he swam away from the tower.

"Mission: Failed. New Mission: Upgrade. Robotnik will have something." Scanned the town until he found Eggman and Slade he entered the cave undetected.

"Is project Spirit finished?" Slade asked.

"It is…now!" Dr. Eggman released the hedgehog. "Are you ready, Spirit?"

"I am," Spirit lifted up his head. Spirit the hedgehog raced out of the cave and flew out to the tower, it was in sight; sighted a person standing out looking out at the sunset. Spirit softly landed behind her. He formed into Shadow and walked up next to Raven.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Spirit asked as Shadow. "In it's own unique way." Before responding Raven looked over at Shadow, she sensed something in Shadow he hadn't felt before. When she first saw him he was cold, regretless, and emotionless. Now she felt a soft side of him with emotions.

"I know what it's like, Raven."

"What?" Raven snapped back.

"Raven, your beautiful…" Spirit put a hand on Raven's chin and gently pulled her face towards him. He pressed his lips against hers, she felt a rush of unknown feeling, and she never wanted this moment to end. Spirit pulled back.

"I…love you, Raven…" Spirit walked back into the tower. He formed back into Spirit and left the tower, "that should cause some trouble." Spirit floated through the wall and into town.

"Shadow…" Raven pressed her index and middle fingers on her lips. She turned red lightly thinking of Shadow. Raven left down to her room, she left to her room and sat down on her bed. Shadow meanwhile was lying on the couch he looked over out the window he placed his on it, he looked out to see a figure flying away. Tails came in huffing angrily to the room and sat down, Shadow sat next to him.

"Can you believe that guy!" Tails crossed his arms.

"Who?" Shadow asked as if he didn't know. "You mean…Cyborg?"

"Oh yes," Tails paused. "Cyborg… I just don't understand." Shadow sighed and looked out at the distant object flying away.


End file.
